Just One Sin
by UlquiorraNoKokoro
Summary: HidanxOC. Hidan realizes his feelings for his red-headed teammate on a mission assigned to him by Pein. Rated T for language and violence. Swearing is censored.


Just One Sin (Hidan one-shot for Immy101)

Hidan was angry at himself. Angry at _her_.

_She_ got under his skin and into his mind. He couldn't keep his own heart from speeding up whenever _she_ smiled, and he hated that feeling of electricity that always shot up his spine whenever _she_ laughed. He hated everything about _her_.

Hidan was angry because he wanted to touch _her_. He was angry because of the lack of control he had over himself. He was furious at _her_ for making him feel that way.

Jashin didn't like her. Jashin said "no" the moment Hidan laid eyes on her. Thus he hated her even more.

So why did he love her so much?

Hidan swore loudly as he, Kakuzu, and a small, redheaded girl left Pein's office. "Why do we have to do this?" he asked.

"Hidan-san," said a quiet voice. "Pein-sama said we had to."

Hidan looked at the short redhead, ignoring his faltering heart. "I don't care what that d_psh_t said, Koiko," he replied. "I don't want to f_cking do this!"

"Killing off some weakling isn't hard," Kakuzu said. "We only have to murder three people and then we can be on our way."

"That's exactly why I don't want to f_cking do this, you old fart!" Hidan complained. "What does he take us for? A bunch of sh_tty pansies?"

"If he thinks we're weak, he wouldn't have recruited us to the Akatsuki," Koiko told him quietly. "We should feel honored that he would trust us to do these small things that he doesn't have time for, Hidan-san."

Hidan glared at the girl who was, as Pein said, "his apprentice." What was he supposed to teach this girl? How to cuss smoothly?

"So what is he busy with?" Hidan asked. "Making out with that Konan―"

"Please don't insult Konan-neechan, Hidan-san," Koiko said. "She has nothing to do with our conversation."

Her eyes were cold in defense of her unofficial adoptive sister. Hidan wondered how she could be so venomous so sweetly. That was another thing he "hated" about her.

"Let's drop the subject," Kakuzu said quickly. For some reason that was beyond Hidan, the greedy old man feared the small girl.

There was no reply as the trio made their way out of the hideout.

~4 hours later~

"Can you sense the last one?" Kakuzu asked the small redhead calmly.

"Sort of," Koiko replied. "He seems to be able to hide his chakra. I think ―"

The girl stopped talking suddenly, and in a split second she had drawn her katana blade. She was blocking the blow of an enemy kunai, which had been thrown from a distance, by holding the blade over her head.

"You're good," came the voice of a figure that had just stepped out of the trees. "I didn't think you were fast enough to block it."

The three Akatsuki members simultaneously acknowledged that this was the man they were tracking.

"Then you were wrong," Koiko said simply, and then she vanished.

She reappeared behind the man, the sharp side of her sword against the man's throat. While the man was still fazed, she stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai.

"Will this keep you from being so arrogant in my presence?" Koiko whispered in his ear.

The blood pouring from his mouth splattered on the tree branch. "How…? What did you…?" he stammered hoarsely. He coughed, causing more of the warm, red liquid to roll down his chin.

"A teleportation jutsu that even simpletons could sense," she said softly. "You are nothing compared to my power. Now die."

Koiko brought her sword toward her, decapitating the man. She caught the body just before it fell, but the head toppled to the ground.

Hidan was staring at Koiko. He was amazed at her agility, though he had seen it many times. Seeing her kill foe after foe just never got old.

Koiko smiled sweetly in his direction, causing the beat of his heart to quicken. "Hidan-san, can you please carry the head of this gentleman?" she asked.

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just happy, Hidan-san," she replied kindly. No one would have ever guessed that this girl had just murdered someone in cold blood by the tone of her voice (which was another thing Hidan "hated" about her). "We carried out Pein-sama's orders."

Hidan rolled his purplish eyes. "What's so great about that asshole, anyway?" he muttered.

"He is very worthy of admiration," Koiko responded. Hidan's stomach suddenly felt like it was being weighed down by a heavy stone. "We are very lucky to have him as our leader. He is a wise ruler and ―"

Hidan snorted. "Shut the f_ck up. I don't wanna hear it."

He jumped to the ground, picking up the removed head. Hidan made brief eye contact with Kakuzu, and could tell he was smirking.

"But Hidan-san," Koiko said, "I thought you wanted to know what was so great about Pein-sama."

"I don't anymore."

Koiko smiled, sending a shiver down Hidan's back that he promptly ignored. "That's okay, Hidan-san."

Kakuzu looked at the now orange sky. "We're going to have to make camp soon," he said, "unless you two want to stay up all night heading back to the hideout."

"I would rather make camp, then," Koiko said.

"Yeah," Hidan quickly agreed.

~6 hours later; 9:00 PM~

The three shinobi were taking turns keeping watch, making sure they didn't get ambushed by enemies.

"Hidan-san," said a soft, all too familiar voice in his ear. "It's your turn to keep watch. Please wake up."

Hidan's eyes opened. Koiko was hunched over him with her hands on his arm, her large burgundy orbs staring him down. A shiver shot down his spine as his mind registered the physical contact.

"Get the f_ck off me," he said with a yawn, shaking her small hands off of his muscular arm. He glanced at the redhead, and added, "Go to sleep."

"I can't," she said, smiling. "I'm sort of an insomniac…"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "What f_cking ever. If you're an insomniac why did you f_cking wake me up?"

"Because I wanted to talk to someone," Koiko replied.

"Then why didn't you wake up Kakuzu?" Hidan asked. "I'm tired, you know."

"But you're more interesting than Kakuzu," Koiko told him. "You're my best friend next to Konan-neechan."

Hidan's heart missed a beat, but he pretended to not care. "So?"

Koiko pouted. "You don't like me?"

"You make me angry," Hidan said. "It's Jashin-sama that hates you."

"Why does he hate me?" the girl asked, furrowing her brow. "I don't believe in him. Is that why?"

Her large, beautiful eyes bore into Hidan, making his heart falter. "I don't f_cking know," he lied. "Don't ask me, ask him."

"You're lying."

Hidan grunted. "I'm telling the truth. Sort of."

Koiko said, "Sort of?"

"Yeah." He paused. "I don't know why he hates you, but I've got a pretty f_cking good idea."

"What?"

"Because of the f_cking reason that makes me mad at you."

"You never told me what that was in the first place, Hidan-san."

"You know about my religion, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, because of you, there's a certain rule that I want to disobey," Hidan said, forgetting to swear.

Koiko's eyes widened. "Which one?"

"Haven't I already made it obvious?"

She paused. "No."

Hidan sighed in exasperation. "You annoy me, you f_cking girl," he said, "but I'm going to do it anyway."

"Do wha―"

She was cut off by Hidan's lips on hers. Koiko's eyes widened as he roughly molded his lips into hers, putting his hands on the back of her head so she couldn't escape. The redhead eventually kissed him back after what was in reality about five seconds, but in her mind a decade.

He pulled away, and closed his eyes. "That was just one f_cking sin, Jashin-sama," he said. "So forgive me."

A head of fiery red hair landed on Hidan's shoulder. Koiko's head of fiery red hair, to be specific. She was asleep, but Hidan pulled her into his lap anyway.

"Okay, scratch that, _two_ f_cking sins," he whispered, and laid his head on hers.


End file.
